Cross Mayhem
by JuneEquinox
Summary: Hey, Zero, do you remember me? I'm that girl, the one from your past. I left you when we were just a child but now I've come back to finally make you mine! Companion fic with Everlasting Love! ZeroxOC KanamexOC
1. Prologue

**Cross Mayhem**

Rated: T

Genre: Romance

Warning: OC

* * *

**Prologue: Under the midnight sky **

I ran through the night. The night air is cold and my surroundings are complete darkness. Normal human beings should not be able to see anything through this thick black veil, but my vampire eyes are exceptional. I shan't have no problem finding my way through nights such as this.

I can see my target not quite far away from my position, about 10 to 15 metres, or so. I leapt to the air and landed on the nearest lamp post, watching that place from afar...

Ah, Cross Academy.

The name sounded delicious. I bet there will be many tasty treats in there waiting for me. Waiting for me to devour them.

I chuckled darkly, too much in an euphoria to realize who was standing there behind me. The prince of darkness himself.

"Nana, please control yourself."

I turned around, and caught his shadow right behind me. I smirked.

"Oh, not to worry. I haven't even started yet."

He stares. His garnet eyes are mesmerizing, but I quickly look away. I'm more interested in memorizing what my new school will look like, really.

"So, tomorrow?"

"Yes."

"Do you think he'll be there?"

"Of course."

"Well, in that case..."

I jumped down, and held his gaze once more. My back against the moonlight shining silver glow around my being.

"I can't wait, Kaname- sama."

And I can't help but to laugh once more.

* * *

Author's note: Soooo... This is the first time I've ever written a straight fic and even included an OC at that! My friend did a very good job of forcing me into this... But, I had fun writing this, so, what the heck... Anyway, please R & R and you'll be in my sweetest of dreams!


	2. Act I

**Cross Mayhem**

Rated: T

Genre: Romance

Warning: OC

Disclaimer: I do not and will not own Vampire Knight.

* * *

**Act I: Entrance to the school of crimson souls**

_Tic. Toc. The sound of the clock ticking. It's only a matter of time until I can finally meet you there. Only a matter of time, and all that I can do is wonder. Wondering if you will be there to welcome me in your warm embrace?..._

XXX

It's 8.30 a.m in the morning and the gate of the prestigious Cross Academy can be seen flooded by the rush of chattering students walking in to attend their lessons. The main lobby is crowded with people wearing black uniforms, not a single white can be seen through out the school yard.

"Whoa! Lookit all these people!"

Except now.

The girl is wearing a white hoodie with pins, zippers and ribbons adorned it. The short skirt she wears is also white, but with black frills on the bottom, for fashion reasons. Her head is a crown of messy, short, jet black hair, with an occasional bluish shade on some point, while her eyes beneath the glasses are a strange color of purple, well, amethyst, really, which have somekind of a dangerous glint shining within it. And that's why she stands out magneficently in the flood of black uniformed people walking through the lobby.

"They are all looked so tasty! I can't decide which one should I pick!"

The girl shouted a sing- song voice, which caught some of the bypassers' attention. Some of the people who were trying to do their activities even stopped walking to stare at the strange girl.

"What should I do?? Ooh! Got it! Go and ask around!"

She then skipped in her track and started going around asking people their exact blood type.

The girl is Hoseki Nana, the newest newcomer of the Cross Academy itself. The school hardly accepts new students, but this time, it was on a special occasion. Nobody knows what trick she pulled to get herself accepted in the middle of the semester. But her nobility must has come in handy, surely the noble vampire blood that runs through her veins must has something to do with her acceptence in the night class.

Night class, freshman, absent number 16.

She now shares the class with the same vampires that she will be affliated with for the next two and a half year, watching the humans of the day class in a very close distance from the corner of the shadows. Eyes glazing with hunger and thirst.

But for the time being, she should learn her place and behave like a normal vampire would do, and that is: stop snooping around humans on the early morning like some bloodthirsty creature. Which should be taught first by another vampire as he walks closer to the girl who's now following another girl.

"Hoseki Nana- san."

"Care to tell me your blood type? I promise I'll keep it a secret!"

"Hoseki- san..."

"You look like an A plus type of person, but who knows? B plus, maybe??"

"Nana- san......"

"Aww, come on... Pweaaseee?? Ah! Dontcha ran away!!"

"Nana!!"

He grabbed her shoulder and spun her around, almost losing his cool.

"K- Kaname- sama!!"

He sighed. "Finally. I was getting desperate for your attention, Hoseki- san..."

"Tee hee hee... Oopsie. My bad."

"Really, Hoseki- san..."

"Oh. Just call me Nana, Kaname-sama!"

"Is that so? Well, then, Nana, care to explain to me why you're here so early in the morning?"

"I'm going for my early snacking!"

"You mean sneaking?"

"No! Snacking! It's different!"

"Whatever it is, you still sneak out of the Moon Dorm, unauthorized and without my permission, didn't you?"

"...Sort of."

"That's major violation against the Night Class' rules, Hoseki-sa... I mean, Nana. You are not supposed to go out of the dorm this early in the morning, and clearly, not allowed to stalk the other students for their blood type!"

"I didn't know!"

"That's common sense, Nana. Now, please follow me."

Kuran Kaname turned around and started walking away, his long black shirt swaying behind him as he moves.

"Hey, wait up!" The loud vampire girl shouted as she follows her dorm leader down the half crowded hallway.

"Where are we going, Kaname- sama?"

"To the Moon Dorm, there's still unfinished business for you to take care of."

"What else? I thought everything's finished yesterday when I met that Kaien guy!"

"This is not about the registeration duties like yesterday, this is about your uniform. Or would you rather spend your days here wearing that outfit?"

"No, absolutely not! Thanks for informing me, Kaname- sama!" she shouted as she saluted.

"You're welcome. But please keep it down a bit, Nana. We're supposed to be unnoticed here, in the day. I even have never gone out in public at this time. "

"Wow. Sowwy... Kaname- sama..."

"That's alright. Today is an exception. Just don't do this again, okay?"

"Okie- dokie. Oh, um Kaname- sama?"

"What is it? "

"There's this guy earlier that said his blood type is A plus, can I drink him later on??"

"NO."

XXX

The moon dorm is located on the ground of Cross Academy and near the side of the school area. The building itself appears elegant like everything that is in the academy, it even stands out in the middle of the day despite the beautiful scenery of roses blossoming around it. On the inside, there are rooms and rooms fitted for any 5 stars hotels, the interior is based on the Victorian era and reflected the personality of each and everyone of its occupant, even though most of them are asleep due to the fact of them being an entirely different creature than humans.

The moon dorm is a dormitoy especially made for the students of Cross Academy's Night Class , or so to say, a dormitory made for the vampires to be living in.

"So the sun dorm belongs to the Day Class students a.k.a the humans?"

"That's right. You should stay away from there, unless you want the prefects to catch you."

"But what if I wanted to see someone from the Day Class, Kaname- sama?"

"Who would you want to meet- hey, are you finished yet?"

The black head pops out her head from behind the changing screen on the corner of the room, her glasses are no where to be found.

"What? Do you want to take a peek, Kaname- sama?"

"O- of course not! I've another business to attend to, that's all."

"Ookay~ If ya say so."

She jumps out of the screen and turns around a couple of times in her new uniform with a snobby like attitude.

"Tee hee, so, whaddya think? Suits me?" She spreads her ironed white skirt and twirled once more.

"It suits you just fine, I think. "

"You think!?"

"Yes, of course. Now, stay and don't leave this room. I've got to go now."

"Eee?! Where to?"

"Just doing some paper work. Anyway, you should go to sleep, class will start at noon and you should get as much sleep as you can. Oh and try to be as silent as possible, alright?"

"But it's boring in here! What time is breakfast, anyway?!"

"If you need something to eat, just swallow those blood tablets I've left for you on the drawer, that should appease your hunger even for the slightest bit."

"But Kaname- sama..."

"No buts. I'll be back when class started, I'm pretty sure you can survive until then. So, if you'll excuse me..."

_**Clicked.**_

The room immediately fell silent as the night class' representative left, leaving only a bewildered and wide- eyed teen vampire alone in her loneliness. Her mouth opens even just slightly to say the sentences she has been cut off of...

"But I want to meet him now..."

Was all she said.

XXX

It's noon already, and all of the night class students have woken up from their deep slumber. They have all wore the same uniforms as the ones the day class wore, the difference is only the color, it's pure white, which gives the already beautiful students of night class a radiant aura enveloping them.

Kuran Kaname, the moon dorm leader tries to check upon all the occupant of the dorm before going to class as one of his responsibilities. When he knew that all of his fellow vampires are there, there's this sudden feeling of forgetting something that nags continuously. Trying to figure out what it is, he counts all of the vampires over again, until a wave of realization hits him, hard.

"_It's her!" _He almost shouted.

One minute later, he has already standing in front of one of the dorm's rooms on the second floor. It's numbers read: 207

"Nana. " He knocks the door several times.

"Nana- chan." He knocks harder.

"Nana, wake up." He knocks even harder.

"Hoseki Nana!" This time, he bangs at the door.

And then there's a soft click, which can be heard coming from the other side of the door. Then, it opens sowly...

"*yawn*" reavealing a very messy girl yawning with her glasses hanging awkwardly on her face. "What is it, ummm... Kaname- sama??"

"It's time to go to class. Get ready and do it fast." he ordered.

"But I'm already wearing my uniform, see?"

She spreads her wrinkled skirt, it almost looks the same with the ironed one she wears earlier.

"You sleep in your uniform?"

"Um, yeah, why not? I was just too happy and too drowsy to take it off, that's all."

"..."

"Kaname- sama?"

"...Never mind. Someone should be able to get rid of those wrinkles later, after all." he whispered the last words slowly, as if thinking hard.

"Eh? What did you say again?"

"It's nothing. Let's just go to class already, shall we?"

The handsome brown haired vampire then closed and locked the dorm door securely, before taking the other by the hand to lead her off the staircase. A move that should make any girl blushed and swoon over him.

"You know what, Kaname- sama? "

"Hmm?"

"I've got this dream earlier..."

"What kind of dream?"

"In it I was a vampire queen who ruled the land and has a harem of beautiful boys under my feet. Surprisingly, you're one of them, Kaname- sama, and when I got thirsty, I will drink your blood. Man, I must be starving when I had that dream!"

"...That's interesting... But unfortunately, that will not happen, not even in a thousand years, so stop looking at me with those puppy dog eyes!"

XXX

The time has finally comes for the student of night class to enter their class, so now all of them are now walking in a group towards the school building together. The center of attention in the group is none other than Kuran Kaname himself, the night class representative and dorm leader.

Usually, his expression would be calm and dazzling, but today he seems anxious about something and continues to look back every now and then as he walks to the gate.

"Takuma- chan, long time no see~!"

"Same to you, Nana- chan. How long has it been?"

"I dunno. It's been like, forever, if ya ask me!"

"It must have been longer than that, since you've changed drastically."

"Ouch. How mean, Shiki- chan!!"

"That's something not too polite to say to a girl, Shiki."

"Rima..."

"That's right, Shi- chan! Listen to Rima- chan! You should have known better than to hurt a frail lady's heart!"

"Might I ask you, what's so frail about you again? Because I couldn't recall any."

"Why you~~!!"

"Relax, you two, we wouldn't want to cause any commotion now, would we?"

"Stay out of this, Ta- chan!"

"Could you just drop the chan already, chibi?"

"Shi- chan!"

"Chibi."

"Shi- chan!!"

"Chibi."

"SHI- CHAN!!"

"CHIBI."

"ALL OF YOU QUIET NOW!!"

All of the vampire students turned their head to the source of the yelling that's just in front of them, and that is Kaname- sama who has finally snapped.

"Could you all just behave?" He said as he turns around with a scary smile on his face. The aura around him seems to have grown cold and dark.

The mentioned students just froze wearily in their place, only one is smiling sheepishly.

"Um, sowwy, Kaname- sama... Hee hee." Nana chuckled.

"I apologize, Kaname- sama, for our rowdiness." Ichijo Takuma added as he nudged Shiki Senri on the arm.

"Don't look at me, the girl has got problems, Kaname- sama."

"You're the one with the problem-"

"Whoever it is." Kuran Kaname interupted, before everything got messy again. "Let's just go to class, shall we?"

Afraid of the wrath that seems to be coming if they talk again, the mentioned students just nodded and walk silently through the rest of the path.

When the gate of the night class was opened to welcome their arrival, there's immediately many sounds of cheering, shouting, screaming from all over the place, and most of it can be identified as a girl's voice, screaming at the top of their lungs.

"KANAME- SENPAI!!!"

"K- KAIN- SENPAI!!"

"KYAA!! RUKA- SENPAI!!"

"I LOVE YOU, AIDOU- SENPAI!!"

And many more.

"Ee? Why is my name cannot be heard anywhere?"

"It's must be because you are a new student here, Nana- chan. So they don't know your name yet."

"Oh, I see."

"You've given her the wrong impression, Takuma." Shiki scratched his head.

"Shut up, Shi- chan."

They continued to walk along the path that seems to be longer than it looks like, thanks to the help of the screaming fanatic fangirls blocking their every way. For a moment it seems to be impossible to cross their way to class, but not long after, a girl wearing a black uniform appears out of no where.

"Alright, girls. Move away! There's nothing to be seen here, go back to your dorm right now!!" The girl shouted.

"Who's she?" Nana questioned as she leans to Touya Rima.

"That's Cross Yuuki, the adopted daughter of Cross Kaien, our headmaster. She's a student of Day Class and also one of the prefects who act as a guardian at night." Rima explained with a blank expression on her face.

"Oh, okay. Got it. Thanks, Ri- chan."

The girl, Cross Yuuki, turned her head around as she heard her name being called, and her eyes quickly set upon the new black haired vampire girl with a sleepy expression on her face.

"*gasp*! She looks at me! What did I do? What did I do?"

"Looking stupid" Shiki enlightens everyone.

The prefect then skipped her way towards the group of vampires and held her hand out to the new girl.

"Hi! You must be Hoseki Nana! I'm Cross Yuuki, the prefect here. I've heard about you from Kaien- san. Nice to meet you!" She introduced herself cheekily.

"Oh." Nana almost losts her words. "Um, hiya. Nice to meet you too... I guess."

"What's wrong? Are you nervous? Don't be. I'm going to help you around, okay?"

"She's not nervous, she's just almost choked herself since she was just about to fall asleep again before you almost ran into her and broke her bubble." Shiki provided.

"Is that so? In that case, sorry, Hoseki- san, um... For... Breaking your bubble *chuckle*"

"Argh!! I'm going to kill you, SHI- CHAN!!"

"Yuuki..."

A cool voice behind the three startled them and when they turned around to see who it is, it was Kuran Kaname himself.

"K- kaname- senpai..."

"Please ignore those two. Could you please continue your job for the time being, if you don't mind?" He smiled splendidly.

"Oh, o- of course Kaname- senpai! Sorry!"

She then ran towards the screaming fangirls again and blocked their way.

"Right, thank you, Yuuki. Now, shall we?"

He glances towards Nana and Shiki before continuing his path towards the school building.

"He's a lady killer..." Nana whispers, her eyes sparkled.

"No joke, that sure come in handy."

The other students followed their dorm leader through the path the prefect has provided for them. Each one of them looks as elegant and dazzling as the other, keeping their cool even as the fangirls are starting to get on their last nerve.

While one of them, Nana, on the other hand, keeps bothering Shiki and Takuma altogether, asking them questions they couldn't even begin to think of.

"So, what have happened during my absence? Have you two been going out or something?"

"What, now you're suggesting that we're gays? What gives, chibi?"

"Nana- chan, that's not a topic proper for young girls like you to discuss."

"Really? So why is it that you two seems to be hiding something from me??"

Suddenly, when they're almost out of reach from the group of fangirls behind, a mysterious voice was carried by the wind.

"Get the hell back to your dorm right now, you brats!! Don't you understand a single word that's coming out from my mouth!?"

The voice rang clearly through the air, surprising everyone including the vampires that must have been already far away from the owner of the voice, but it's still can be heard as clear as day.

But when all of them seems to be ignoring it, one vampire can feel that the voice has somehow pierced her heart and ring something inside it.

_It's him._

Hoseki Nana ran immediately back to the crowd of fangirls behind her, completely ignoring the calls of her collagues. She ran and ran until she got swooped into the crowd itself. She still can hear the male's ringing voice from afar, but still she couldn't find the exact location due to the screaming she heard.

"You're late! What have you been doing?!"

_That's Yuuki._

"None of your business. Let's just finished this thing and get the fuck out! I'm tired!"

_That's him again._

"If you're so tired, then spare me and go home where you can swear all you want without pissing me off!"

_Where is he?_

"Fine. You don't need me? That's fine for me. I can just go home and sleep already, bye."

_WHERE IS HE?!_

The voice trailed off, including Yuuki's as the crowd disperesed, leaving a completely alone vampire in the middle of the road.

"Nana, what happened?" Takuma asked, his face worried as he saw his childhood friend's strange behaviour just a moment ago.

"He... He's here."

"Nana..."

"He's here just a moment ago... But I couldn't find him..."

"Nana."

"He has left... And I now I have to find him..."

"Nana!"

"What!?"

"Your eyes have turned red." Shiki stated, his index finger pointing to the girl's pale face.

"O- oh... I see. L- let me just..." She closes her eyes, eyebrows furrowing.

"Are you hungry or something?"

"No, it's just... I'm fine. See?" Her eyes have turned into their normal amethyst color once again. "All better?"

"I suppose."

"Goodie. Let's go to class, shall we?" A smile graces her features.

"... Okay, if you say so."

As the three childhood friends were still left behind, the main group waits for their return, murmuring to each other.

"What's keeping them? What happened with that new girl?" Aidou Hanabusa whispers.

"She wouldn't be a problem, would she?" Akatsuki Kain added.

"Everyone, calm down. " Kaname said sternly, all eyes turned to his direction.

"There's no need to worry, " he said as he glances towards one of the three vampires who was approaching behind him. "It was just an ordinary childhood friends reunion."

He smiled. "Right, Nana?"

"Absolutely, Kaname- sama." The girl returned his smile, her eyes shining with a deep content full of meaning, her smile's blinding. "Thank you. "

"No need."

They then walk together towards the entrance of their private little kingdom they like to call the Night Class.

**End of Act I**

**To be continued on Act II: Long time no see, my dearest friend

* * *

**

Author's Note: Um, okay, maybe some of you are wondering why I posted the first chapter on the same day as the prologue... Well, because I've made both of them in one day, and my friend who writes the companion fic did the same thing before I could even protested!! Hmm... It looks like I keep on blaming my friend, doesn't it? Anyway, I think I forgot to mention the disclaimer on the prologue part, so the disclaimer on this chapter is my amend to that. I apologize from the bottom of my heart! *bows*

Please R & R and you will make my day!!


	3. Act II

**Cross Mayhem**

Rated: T

Genre: Romance

Warning: OC

Disclaimer: I do not and will not own Vampire Knight!

* * *

**Act II: Long time no see, my dearest friend**

_6, 7, 8, 9, 10! ...Ready or not, here I come! Now, how come you can hid yourself oh so very well? It's really is such a pain to find you, didn't you know how much I've missed you? And yet you continue to deceive my eyes up to that very last time. But not this time, because, see? _

_Now I've found you!!_

XXX

The ceiling of her room somehow seems too high and white than what it should be as she continues to stare upwards with a faraway look on her face, almost forlorn if one could say.

"Zero..." Hoseki Nana murmurs, still lost in her own fantasies.

It's dawn now, and when all the vampires of the Night Class should be soundly asleep in their room, this one vampire girl still just couldn't find the comfort of his queen size bed to be any help of lulling herself to slumber, not like she's even trying to. Even when her surroundings are quiet with only the occasional sounds of her whispers and the soft golden color of the twilight outside that has pierced the room from her lack of attention to close the red wine curtains.

_'It's just... Too fast. But I'm sure I saw him back then.'_

Her mind went back to recollect the event that has just happened hours ago. The image of one silverette boy flashed in her thoughts.

"_Get the hell back to your dorm right now, you brats!! Don't you understand a single word that's coming out from my mouth!?"_

_'Zero!!'_

"I can tell it was really his voice, I could still remember it... But his tone has changed a bit, like more cool but vulgar or some sort..." She said to herself. "But I guess he's just growing up..."

Nana lifts her body up with the support of her hands and sits on the bed, not caring of her disheveled hair and the uniform she still wears.

"After that, everything just went so fast, that I could just vaguely remembers the introduction I gave in front of the class... I wonder if I have said my name correctly or if I have already said that I'm a single gemini that's still free but not desperate??" She groaned at her sometimes disfunctional brain.

_**Knock, knock.**_

A soft knock on the door wakes her up from her musings .

"Who is it??" She shouted.

"It's Rima." The vampire on the other side answered.

"Ri- chan? Hold on just a sec!" She jumps down from the bed and unlocked the door in order to answer the call.

"What is it?" She chirped.

"Kaname- sama told me to give this to you." Touya Rima gives Nana a white folded paper.

Nana unfolded the paper and stares at the row of tables filled with numbers and words in it. "What's this??"

"It's the schedule of our class for this term. It's basically has the times and events we needed to know." Rima explained.

"Oh, I see. E?" Nana inspected the paper she holds more closely. "Is this the Day Class' schedule? What is it doing here?"

"Huh? Let me see." Rima takes hold of the paper.

"I don't know, maybe for you to not disturb them and cross your boundaries."

"Ri- chan!" Nana huffed. "I know that already!"

Rima smiled. "I know, I know. It's just that I know how you can be, that's all."

She then gives the paper back to Nana and turned to take her leave.

"Well, good night, Nana. Oh, and..." She stopped in her tracks. "Long time no see. "

Nana grinned. "Yup, same to you, Ri- chan!"

And then she closed the door before she prepared to sleep.

XXX

"_Zero- kun!!" A girl screamed in a piercing voice._

"_Nana?" A boy with silver hair answered. _

"_Catch me if you can!!" The girl ran away, her red dress swaying behind her. _

"_Wait!!"_

_The girl continues to run away, ignoring the boy who's screaming for her to stop. Underneath her is a field of white flowers which are flying everywhere due to the harsh steps of her uncaring feet. _

"_Tee hee hee!!" _

_She ran and ran, until she felt she could run no more and so, she stops. _

_Catching her breath, she looks behind her, expecting to find the boy she loves to tease scolding her. But instead, she finds no one. _

_Her amethyst eyes widened, and she started to panic. She runs back to the direction of where she came but still she could find no one. No silverette was in sight. _

"_...!"_

_She calls his name._

"_...!!"_

_Again._

"_...!!!!"_

_And again and again._

_But there's only the white flowers surrounding her. Even the purple sky has turned black._

"_ZERO!!!!!"_

_She called once again, her throat is on fire. She loses her balance and falls to the ground. She feels so alone now, no one would ever play and keep her accompany anymore. She cried, she cried and cried, warm red tears fell from her face drop by drop. Even the pure white colour beneath her has turned crimson due to her tears of solitude. And finally..._

"_Nana?"_

_She snapped her head up, only to find the boy standing in front of her. _

"_Zero!!" She shouted, jumping to her feet to hug him, but his figure slips from her fingers and appears several feet further from her._

"_... Zero?"_

"_I'm sorry, Nana..." The boy murmured. "I have always been the one to chase you, but now..."_

_His images blurred._

"_This time I will let you chase me." _

_And then he's gone. _

XXX

Nana opens her eyes slowly, her head is still a bit fuzzy from the sleep she has just had. She then grabbed a clock from her left side drawer , her wet eyes blurring her vision.

_'It's 16.30...'_ She realizes as she stares at the expensive silver mechanic.

_'I've slept that long?...'_

She removes the thick blanket and gets up from bed. Her wobbly feet are still adjusting to the ground. As she regains her balance she quickly walks towards the direction of the bathroom, her silk white night gown swaying behind her as she moves.

Reaching the bathroom entrance, her hands wander on the walls to flicker the light on. As the light was turned on, she makes her way into the bathroom and stares at the round mirror in a sleepy expression.

_'Did I... Cry?...' _Her hand traced the sign of tears on her face.

'_Must be because of that dream... '_

_**I'm sorry, Nana...**_

_'That strange, strange dream...'_

_**This time, I will let you chase me. **_

She washed her teary face on the sink and took of her clothes to take a bath, a nice warm bath that can make her smile again.

XXX

The sound of feet running through the halls can be heard clearly by the occupants of the building. Already knowing who's the owner of those noisy feet, they decided to ignore it instead of screaming at her. The sound turned to the left, following the route that leads to the dorm master room, the pace of the running quickened and as she reached her destination, she unhesistantly banged at the carved double doors with a cheery voice screaming:

"Kaname- sama, it's me, Nana, coming to play!!"

There's a sound of doorknob turning from the other side of the doors and as they swung open, Hoseki Nana skipped in, almost jumping in over energy.

"Ta- cha-... I mean, Ichijo- senpai, good evening!!" She chirped, teasing.

Ichijo Takuma smiled, amused at her obvious teasing. "Well, good evening to you too, Hoseki- san."

"Doing your job good today?"

"Of course."

"Homework done?"

"You don't have to ask."

"Good! 'Cause I will have to copy it later."

"Again?"

"Yup, Thanks, Ichijo- senpai!" She doesnt't even need an answer.

"Nana, don't bother Takuma anymore than you already have..."

The voice of Kuran Kaname, the Night Dorm representative wakes both of the childhood friend from their usual chat.

"Ooh, Kaname- sama!!" Nana can't hide her excitement as she skipped through the room. "How happy am I to see you!!"

Kaname raised his eyes in a curious manner from his pile of work to glance at the over excited vampire sitting at his mahogany desk.

"That's good to hear." He said, eyes staring back at the documents he was signing. "What brings you here today, Nana?"

"Oh, nothing." She crossed her legs. "Just stopping by, you know, like everyday else, minding my own business, coming here after sleep, running through the halls, Kaname- sama ignoring me, is there a new kid in school??"

Both Kaname and Takuma looked at her.

"How did you know that?" Kaname asked.

"Simple, I stalk you."

"Nana..."

"Oh, okay, okay, Ka- chan accidently spilled it out on me when we're eating cheese cake together!"

"Ka- chan as in..."

"Cross- san, our headmaster." Takuma provided.

"... I see. Well, isn't that reckless of him." Kaname glances at Nana.

"But, isn't he right, Kaname- sama??"

"He is. "

"Really??"

"Don't get all too work up, she's in the Day Class."

"I know! Hana- chan told me all about her today!"

"Hana- chan as in..." Kaname glances at Takuma.

"Hanabusa Aidou, Kaname- sama." Takuma almost snickered.

Kaname sighed. "Does he ever keeps his mouth shut?"

"He is grounded because of her isn't he?" Nana laughed. "What a dummy, that Hana- chan!"

"He told you about that too?" Kaname questioned.

"Yep. At first he's ignoring me, like you do, Kaname- sama! But then I started teasing him about the many punishement you gave him, and then he told me the reason about it!" She explained cheerfully.

"The reason?"

"Uh- huh. He said it like this: 'You have to smell her first, and then you will understand', like that!"

"Is that so?"

"Hey, does that girl's scent really is attractive, Kaname- sama? I haven't smell anything more delicious than Zer-"

"Don't start, Nana."

"Huh?"

"Don't start talking about her scent, in the end you will just lose control and hunt her down for her blood. I certainly will not let that happen."

"What? Is she special, Kaname- sama?"

"... As the Night Class representative, it's only my duty to do so. Oh, and not to forget, I also don't want to be the one to take care of the mess you leave behind, Nana."

"... I see, okay... Kaname- sama sure is grumpy today..." She frowned.

"He's still the same, Nana." Takuma smiled. "He's just trying to protect you and Yumi- san's-"

"Ooh!! So her name is Yumi?!" Nana squealed. "That's vital information, Ta- chan!"

"Takuma..." Kaname covered his face in frustation.

"Sorry, it's just that I feel like Nana deserve some information since she seems pretty excited about it, that's all..."

"Sure you do..."

"Hey, hey, Ta- chan!!" Nana rushed to Takuma. "What's her full name? What's she like? How old is she? Umm... What is her blood type??"

"Nana!!"

"Tee hee hee, sowwy, Kaname- sama..."

"Well, let's she..." Takuma tries to think. "Her name is Tsukiyomi Yumi. She's cute, pretty gorgeous, tall, slender and pale. She's in the same grade as you and... I don't know for sure, but I think it's O plus."

"Yum."

"Oh God..." Kaname mumbled.

"Oh, don't worry too much, Kaname..." Takuma assured. "Nana wouldn't harm her, now would she?"

"Of course not!" Nana beamed. "Cross my heart!"

"Well, whatever you say..."

_**Clank**_

Right at that time, the clock strikes 11 o' clock.

"Ooh, look at the time! I should be going now, Kaname- sama!" Nana headed to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm gonna take a stroll, you know what for, Kaname- sama..." Nana grinned.

"To find him? Well, do whatever you must..." Kaname turned his attention back to his work.

"Doncha wanna join me, Kaname- sama?"

"Why should I?"

"Because I want to and I know you want to too!"

"I don't want to too, Nana."

Takuma chuckles.

"What?"

"I don't know you can say such thing as 'want to too' and more importantly, I don't suspect you could get influenced by Nana so much in only a week!"

"Damn." Kaname grumbled. "Stop messing with my head, Nana!"

"Oh, come on, Kaname- sama..."

"I would like to go, want me to replace Kaname, Nana?" Takuma asked.

"No. Only Kaname- sama is allowed, since he knows about what I'm looking for."

"How come I'm not allowed in the secret?"

"Because you will spill it in no time." Kaname said as he gets up from the chair.

"Kaname- sama?"

"On second thought, I will go with you... Since there's something I need to check for."

"Oh, okie- dokie! Let's go, Kaname- sama!" Nana runs towards the door.

"Takuma, take care of things while I'm gone, okay?"

"Alright, Kaname. Take care." Takuma smiled, waving the both of them goodbye as a little twinge of jealousy pinched at his heart.

XXX

The moon shines brightly today, its complete round shape illuminating the sky. The shadows of two figures can be seen walking underneath it, completely at ease even from the lack of light, but it's normal considering the fact that the two of them are different. They are vampires, nosferatu, the creatures of the night and while one of them is a noble, the other is a pureblood, the most noble of all vampires.

"Ne, Kaname- sama, have you met her before?" The vampire noble, Nana asked.

"Yes, I have met her twice before."

"Really?! When!? Where!? How!? Why!? "

Kaname sighed. "Well, the first one is when I was going to class..."

"So how come I didn't get to see her?"

"It's not when we're going together, but after you all went to class. I were late that day, remember? Me and takuma, we met her first that day."

"Oh, I see. And the second?"

"It's still the first place where I saw her." Kaname reminiscened. "The cherry blossom tree near Night Class."

"Hmm..."

"Tell me why we are talking about this in the first place?"

"Because we need something to talk about, so we can ignore this chilly night air."

"Now I regret the desicion I made to go with you."

"Oh, at least it's better than skipping class again, Kaname- sama!!"

"I'm not skipping class!"

"You were! I know you skip class so you can fumble through that mountain of papers again! Or play online games with that high tech laptop of yours!!"

"I told you, I didn't skip class, and I don't play online games! I was doing my paper work today, so I was excused from class. "

"Well, whatever you say, Kaname- sama..." Nana grinned.

Kaname sighed. "What about you? Why would you be back so early from class?"

"Well, you see, Kaname- sama, today..."

As they continue with their conversation, suddenly a gush of wind blew about, carrying many cherry blossom petals and a mysterious alluring sweet scent with it, making the vampires' fangs throb painfully.

"Kaname- sama..." Nana covered her mouth. "What is this...?"

"It's her..." Kaname whispered. "I knew it."

"Hm? What's that, Kaname- sama?"

"Nothing. Nana, you should go back now or-"

Kaname's sentences were cut off as his eyes caught a faint sight of blonde tresses that belong to a certain mortal wearing black uniforms near the cherry blossom tree. The mortal is leaning against its huge trunk, looking absolutely peaceful like a child near her mother.

"Yumi..."

"Eh, is that her? Kaname- sama, is that her?" Nana questioned.

Kaname only ignored her and walked closer to the female mortal. Her back is facing him, so he decided to call her.

"Shouldn't you be in your room, Tsukiyomi-san?"

The girl in question turns around, her aquamarine eyes shining in the dark.

"Kuran-san…" Tsukiyomi Yumi answered, surprised at his sudden appearance.

Meanwhile, Nana decided not to get ignored and pokes her head from behind the pureblood's back.

"So you must be the girl that made Hana-chan punished."

The mortal looks shocked.

_'Is it my hair? I know I didn't get the chance to brush them, but...' _Nana thought.

"I'm sorry," The mortal smiled. "But who are you?"

"Ah, right." Nana smiled back, relieved. "We haven't known each other don't we? I'm Hoseki Nana from Night Class, you can call me Nana."

"Nana?" She repeated.

"Yes, nice to meet you, Yumi- chan!!"

"How could you know my name?" Yumi looks confused.

"Hmm let me see… Well it's because Kaname-sama told Takuma and Takuma told me."

"Nana, it's really a long explanation." Kaname muttered.

"Hee? Really? Well, it's the truth." Nana grinned.

Seeing both of them, Yumi just stays silent and turn towards the cherry blossom tree once again. Kaname seems to notice this, and decided to engange her in another conversation.

"Why do you love cherry blossom?" He asked.

"Because it's calling me over." She said in a monotone voice. "And I do not love it, but just captivated by it."

"And why aren't you in your room at this time, didn't Yuuki told you about the rules?"

"Yes she did, I was just going back to my room when I stopped by to see the cherry blossom."

"Aren't you staying in the chairman's resident for a while?"

"I am but it's not polite to stay in someone else's house for a long time and I prefer my room in the dorm," she answered shortly.

Kaname just stares at her as she said that.

"You need to go back now, it's not safe around here. " He warned.

"I can take care of myself."

"Wow!!" Nana chuckled. " You really are a tough one."

"Huh?"

"You know Yumi-chan, there's no one who ever dare to said something like that to Kaname-sama, but you really are a tough one and yet you are just a human," she continued.

"Well it's because I don't think my attitude is wrong. " She defended. "I think I should go back to the dorm now, it's already too late. I'm sorry for bothering both of you, if you don't mind, excuse me."

She then turns around and take her leave, while the two vampires just stand there and stare at her soon dissappearing form.

"She really is an interesting one." Nana said happily.

"You seem to like her." Kaname frowned.

She only chuckles. "Well it's because it's such a rare thing to see someone said something like that towards you. I think I like that girl."

"You want her blood?"

"Don't be so rude to me like that, I'm not going after her blood even if I admit that I want to know what her blood type is, but what I want is to know more about her. You don't mind don't you, Kaname-sama?"

Kaname closed his eyes. "Just don't do anything stupid,"

"I won't."

"Good. Then can we go back now?"

"Huh? Your business is done here, Kaname- sama?"

"It is. What I worry about is yours."

"Well, do you see him tonight then? If you don't, then you can carry me back to dorm."

"Why should I carry you?"

"Consider it a bribe for keeping my mouth shut about the online games thingy."

"Once and for all, I don't play online games."

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me." She winked. "Shall we go back now, Kaname- sama?"

"We shall."

As the dawn started to creep at their backs, both of the vampires decided to return back to their sanctuary once more, leaving the morning world to be taken care of by the mortals.

"Ne, Kaname- sama?"

"Yes?"

"I think I know what is it you need to check for."

"What is it?"

"It's her, wasn't it?"

"..."

"You are really considerate."

"...Keep it a secret."

"As you wish, Kaname- sama."

XXX

It's morning now, the sound of the birds chirping can be heard outside the tall window of the dorm rooms, waking up a certain vampire from her state of sleep.

"Mmmmmmmm......"

Nana wakes up and rubbed her blurry eyes before she reaches to her glasses on the bedside table.

Everything seems a bit... different today. The sun is shining brighter, the cloud seems to be extra fluffy, the sky is bluer than ever, the flowers are blooming and the birds are singing melidious notes different from any other day.

'_Was it only my imagination or...'_

_**Knock, knock.**_

Her thoughts are disturbed as a knock was heard from her door.

"Yes... Come i-"

"Nana!"

The door crashed open.

"Ta- chan!" Nana yelped.

"Good morning!" Takuma exclaimed. "So which one do you prefer? Milk or hazelnut??"

"Huh?"

"Milk or hazelnut? Or do you like black chocolate more?"

"What?"

Takuma sighed. "Nana, wake up!"

"E? Yeah I'm awake now." Nana blinked. "So what's that about the milk and nuts again?"

"Okay, do you like milk, white, hazelnut or black chocolate?"

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm......"

"Hurry up, will you?"

"White. More sweeter, the better."

"Gotcha."

And Takuma left the room.

'_... That was odd.' _Nana thought.

She then gets up from the bed and walk towards the opened door to close it, but stops on her tracks as she saw the thing that is residing in front of her room.

A red rose. Attached with a silk white ribbon and a card that reads:

_To my beloved noisy new friend, Nana._

_ Love,_

_ Aidou Hanabusa_

"What in the name of-"

_'Hana- chan?! What's gotten into him now???'_

Considering the possibilities, Nana hurried to the wall where her new calendar is put up.

**14 February **

'_Well that explains a lot...'_

XXX

Nana ran through the empty corridors, her black boots thumping against the wooden floor. It's 17.30 now, the other vampires are still preparing themselves for class now, but the vampire girl decided to do some exploring first before she go to class with the rest of her classmates.

Passing the dorm kitchen as she runs, she managed to take a quick glance at Ichijo Takuma, the vice dorm master wrapping something that's actually quite obvious from the date and the earlier visit he gave her just this morning, not to mention the over powering scent of chocolate flowing from the room. Deciding not to disturb him, Nana skipped the good bye part and leapt out from the dorm's main door.

As she finally get out of the dorm, Nana tried to trace the smell of mortals from her surroundings. When an especially sweet and familiar scent caught her attention, she decided to look for it using her keen senses.

_'I know this smell. It's mortal's. But it's not him... Oh, well...'_

She travels down the green garden, finding the blooming red roses catched her attention on the way. When suddenly, she felt someone bumped into her and was quickly greeted by a pair of soft aquamarine eyes.

"Nana?"

It's Tsukuyomi Yumi.

_'The mortal whom Kaname- sama adored.' _The vampire thought.

"Why aren't you in the front gate of Moon Dorm? I'm sure there are already so many girls in there."

"I just never got interested in something like that." Yumi answered. " How about you, Nana? Shouldn't you be there now with the other vampires?"

"I'm looking for someone now, besides I've decided to not receive any chocolate."

"Oh, and who is this person that you are looking for? He must has been precious to you."

"My childhood friend, I've just moved here since I knew he studies here so I decided to follow him but I haven't even meet him yet."

"So it means you're new here too?"

"Yes I am, something wrong Yumi-chan?"

"Ah, nothing. What's your friend looks like, Nana? Is he from Day Class?"

Just when Nana is about to answer, the sound of footsteps echoed closer, followed with the suffocating scent of dandelions from a faraway past of a long lost chilhood.

Choking out a surprised gasp from the young vampire girl as she sees who is the owner of such a strong memory that triggered images after images inside her spinning head.

"What's wrong, Nana?"

Everything seems to be moving in slow motion, even the cherry blossom petals that's dancing around them.

"Zero- kun..."

Breathing is getting hard by the minute. Body trembles. Eyes wet with unshed tears.

_6, 7, 8, 9, 10! _

She rushed towards the boy who's standing just a few feet in front of her.

_...Ready or not, here I come! _

Hugging him tightly with a bone crushing hug as she inhaled the scent she has missed so dearly for almost everyday in her live.

"Zero- kun!!"

_Now, how come you can hid yourself oh so very well? It's really is such a pain to find you, didn't you know how much I've missed you?_

"It's been a long time, I miss you!!"

_And yet you continue to deceive my eyes up to that very last time. But not this time, because, see? _

The time seems to stop as he said her name,

"Na... Nana..."

_Now I've found you!!_

**End of Act II**

**To be continued on Act III: Bitter sweet taste of love**

* * *

Author's Note: Phew, I have to edit this chapter first to match the timeline of my companion fic, Everlasting Love, which explained why I were late one day to publish this new chapter... Thank God I weren't too far behind schedule...... Man sometimes I get soooo tired from all the bloody tests and assignments my school have to give every week...

Please R & R and you made a person's life get better!


	4. Act III

**Cross Mayhem**

Rated: T

Genre: Romance

Warning: OC

Disclaimer: I do not and will not own Vampire Knight.

* * *

**Act III: Bitter sweet taste of love  
**

_What is the taste of love? Some says it's sweet, the sweetest thing any being can taste in the world. Some says it's sour, tainted with a hint of jealousy. Other says it's weird, like none you have ever taste before. Well, I, for one, believed it's bitter. Bitter like liquor, bitter like chocolate, bitter like blood and love itself. The bitter sweet taste of love that ties our bond together in an eternal dance of desire and lunacy. _

_For love is just another form of madness laced with sugar icing on the end._

XXX

"Zero- kun!"

She hugs him tighter and feels a sudden need to sobbed and wailed on his uniforms rise.

_'I've found him... I have finally found him...'_

"It's been a long time, I miss you!"

_'Zero- kun... My Zero- kun...'_

She feels the body in her arms struggled slightly, seemingly surprised and confused.

"Na... Nana..."

_'To hear the voice of him saying my name is like heaven itself...'_

"How could you be here!"

Nana let go of her embrace and stare at him with shining eyes. "I have just entered this academy not so long ago. Why is it so hard to see you?"

The silverette boy didn't answer and instead continues to look wide eyed at her white Night Class uniform.

"Why are you wearing that uniform?"

_'Silly Zero. Isn't it obvious?'_

"It's because I'm a vampire."

Kiryuu Zero stares at the vampire in shock, disbelief is all over his face, not believing what he has just heard one bit.

His reaction set off Nana's awareness, she has just remember that she hasn't said that to him since like, forever. Not even on their days together. He always believed her to be a mortal, just like him.

"I'm sorry for not telling you, Zero- kun." She appears apologetic, almost sad.

"Why did you lie to me?"

Their first meeting in years begins with a lie.

"Because if I said the truth," she can feel tears starting to sprang out of her eyes. "You won't ever want to play with me, right?"

A lie so big and ugly that has remained undiscovered up to this time.

"..."

Zero didn't say anything and only turns around to walk away from the vampire girl.

"Zero- kun..."

His dissappearing back looks like the ones from those tragic heart wrenching dramas of a cold hearted rejection. And she almost screamed when...

"Um... I'm sorry but is Kiryuu- kun the one that you mentioned before, Nana?" Tsukiyomi Yumi asked innocently.

"Yes, Zero- kun is my childhood friend." Nana answered, her voice falters a bit.

"How could you be friends with him?"

"I met Zero-kun in the summer when I'm just a 5 year old little girl." The memories started to flood back into her mind. "That time I visited my nephew and I met him. During my stay in my nephew's resident I played with him and his brother."

"_Ichiru- kun! Zero- kun!"_

"_Nana!"_

She reminiscened about their short summer fairy tale for a while, the orange and purplish sky, the summer villa, the white dandelion field, the warm monsoon wind blowing soft whisper of nature to their ears and the comforting presence of two boys who held a very dear place in her heart.

"_Nana, this is Kiryuu Zero and Kiryuu Ichiru. They're twins. Play with them nicely, okay?"_

"Excuse me, Nana."

She was snapped back abruptly into reality with the voice of her mortal company.

"But I've to go for a while." And then Tsukiyomi Yumi dashed off, leaving Nana alone to run after something that seems white, fluffy and delicious.

Nana sighed. "Oh well..."

'_Did I make the right decision to not go after him? Will I bother him if I do just that? Or maybe he need some time alone after the big shock I reveal?'_

Questions started filling her head, and before she lost control over it, she decided to think it over later and return back to the dorm as her first priority.

XXX

_**Kaname- sama, I've met him.**_**XDDDDD**

_**When?**_

_**Just moments ago, when I'm exploring the school. I found him near the garden, I think he was managing our crazy fangirls when I met him. Your precious Yumi- chan was there too to witness it. **_

_**I see. So, how was it?**_

_**It was terrible! **_**D8 ****_At first it was sweet and beautiful like those romantic animes & doramas. Oh, and I manage 2 hug him! _XP _But then he realized that I am a vampire and he got mad at me 4 not telling him all this time! _**

_**What should I do now, Kaname- sama~~~~~~~?**_

_**Well, if you ask me, for now you should just wait until he manage to deal with his shock and the feeling of betrayal you inflicted upon him. **_

_**Betrayal?**_

_**Just put yourself in his shoes for a moment.**_

_**Why would I put myself in his shoes? _ It will be too big for me...**_

"It's just an expression, Nana. For the love of God, please..." Kaname stop texting and glare at Nana.

"Oooh... I'm sowwy, Kaname- sama... Never heard of that one before..." Nana rubbed the back of her head.

"Well that's a surprise..." Kaname grumbled. "Anyway, please stop texting me when you're standing directly beside me all the times!"

"But that way no one will hear our conversation! And I wanna use cute little faces that are made by the text symbols!"

"Okay, okay..." Kaname surrender without trying to fight. His mind is too distracted by what's obscuring their way.

The noisy crazy bubbly fangirls -Valentine Frenzy Version-

"Aidou- senpai! Please take my chocolate!"

"Rima- chan! Do you like white or black chocolate?"

"Kain- senpai! Please look this way!"

"Ruka-chan! We love you!"

"Takuma- senpai! Shiki- senpai! Please accept our feelings!"

"Ano... Kuran- senpai..."

"Ne, Kaname- sama, there's someone calling for you..." Nana tapped on Kaname's shoulder.

"Who is it?"

"I dunno, it's coming from that direction. " She pointed.

"Oh."

Kaname gazed at his name written in big letters on the small gate, feeling a little uncomfortable before looking at the queue of his own blushing fangirls... And probably some fanboys.

"Kuran- senpai, please accept this..."

"This one too, Kuran- senpai..."

"Kuran- senpai, mine too...!"

"Oh, I'm sorry." His face seems sincere. "Both of my hands are full, I could take no more..."

"T- that's alright."

"We are the one who should be apologizing...!"

Nana watched in awe from afar at the spectacle before her.

_'Kaname- sama sure knows his way with the ladies...' _She thought, not too much surprised by that fact.

"1, 2, 3... Only three of them, Kaname- sama? That's lame..."

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm not entirely interested in events such as this..."

"Bah. Excuses..."

"Well, at least I'm having a better luck than the one that haven't got anything..." Kaname smirked at her. "Not even one..."

"Well excuse me for being a new student! I haven't got my own gate yet!" Nana fumed, almost close to sulking, seeing as her pride has been hurt right on the spot. "If I've had it already I'm sure I'll beat you in a matter of seconds!"

Kaname chuckled. "I'm looking forward to it then..."

"You better!"

Nana stomped forward, leaving the amused pureblood behind, trying to make the fact that she's offended more obvious, before catching up with Rima and Shiki in the front row. Completely oblivious to the familiar scent in the air.

"Ri- chan, let's go!"

"Huh? What's the rush?" Rima asked, hands full of bouquets and gifts from her admirers.

"Kaname- sama's being a meanie!"

"I'm sure he's just trying to tease you..." Shiki consoled, hands in the equally same way as Rima's.

"Uhhh then tease Yuuki instead! I'm sure she'll be more than willing to get laughed at than me! It's already bad enough that Zero got mad at me!..."

"Speaking of which, isn't that him standing right the-"

"What are you wating here for? Come on."

Kaname appeared right in front of them, holding a wrapped small box in his right hand, smiling the faintest of smile as he did so.

"Kaname- sama?" She called. "Where are the other boxes? Surely you haven't just throw them away didn't you? The girls would have gone crazy if you did..."

"... I gave them to Seiren, you could have them if you want to."

"Nah. No thanks, I'll pass. Unlike you, I like white chocolates. I'm sure the girls gave you dark chocolattes just like your preferences."

"Suit yourself."

Nana eyed Kaname for a while as he walk pass her, noticing the soft almost longing look as he stares at the box in his hand.

_'If you're so damn hungry, I will be more than pleased to give you my blood for twenty bucks per bites, Kaname- sama.' _She thought as she decided to give him some privacy.

When she reached the classroom, she sees that Takuma was handing over some wrapped boxes to the other vampires in class.

"Ta- chan!" She called.

"Nana! I've got yours just here." Takuma held out a white wrapped box with a purple ribbon to Nana. "White chocolate, right? Here you go."

"Oh, thankies, Ta- chan!" Nana received the box happily.

"You're welcome."

"So how much do I owe you?"

"Oh, you don't owe me anything, Nana- chan." Takuma smiled. "Really, chocolates on valentines are given to the person you hold dear without any purpose sincerely."

"Mm, I see. So it's free then?"

"Of course. Since you're one of my most important friends"

"Oh." Nana ponders for a moment. "So friends count as someone you hold dear as well?"

"That's right. Well, it's really is up to you whom you want to give your valentine's chocolate to as long as it's the person close to your heart." Takuma steal a glance to someone standing behind Nana.

"That's cool. Um, then will the person that's been given be happy in exchange-" Nana's gaze fell down. "And forgive you for the mistakes you have... Accidentally... Done?"

"What? Oh, sure. Valentine's chocolates are meant to show your love and affection to others after all. So if you show it siincerely and with all your heart, that said person will be touched by it without no doubt." Takuma explained.

Nana's face lit up. "Really? Man you're such a love doctor, Ta- chan! Can you teach me how to make one?"

"Hm? A valentine's chocolate? Well if you want to make one now and give it today as well, I'm afraid you will not make it, Nana- chan." Takuma frowned. "But I suppose you could take one leftover from the freezer at the dorm's kitchen I've made just this morning..."

"From the kitchen's freezer? Okay, got it!" Nana dashed to the door, but stopped in her tracks when she noticed something forgotten.

"Ta- chan?" She called, waking slowly towards Takuma.

"Yes?"

"I was just wondering..."

She stands on her toes and whispers silently to him:

"Do you give one of those valentine's chocolate to Shi- chan as well?"

"Nana!"

XXX

Nana strode through the path next to the tall forest of the Cross Academy casually, humming the tone of 'My Bloody Valentine' by Tata Young cheerfully as she went. In her hand is a small black and red paper bag which inside is a black wrapped box tied with a frilly purple ribbon around it.

Sniffing the air as she turns a corner, she notices the scent of a certain someone not too far away. Inhaling a little deeper, she immediately acknowledge who's the owner of the intoxicating scent she has been searching for a good one hour.

"Zero- kun?"

There's no answer. Only the sound of the trees blowing in the early night sky.

"Zeeeeroooo- kuuun?"

_**Click**_

The sound of metal can be heard from a close distance and before she knows it, something cold and hard was positioned right next her left temple, something cold and hard and ready to shoot.

"Vampire..." A familiar voice said. "What are you doing here, far away from your pack?"

Nana tried to see her attacker from the corner of her eyes, too cautious to turn her head.

"Zero?"

The tall figure beside her flinched from the name address, but still he didn't lower his gun.

"Oh, it's you, Nana." Kiryuu Zero said. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in class?"

"Uh, I will explain myself if you would put away your gun, please?" Nana answered. "I'm sweating bullets here."

"Why should I?"

"Huh? Well, because we have known each other for a long time and you can decide that I'm naughty or not, no?"

"Aren't you the same with all of those bloodsuckers?"

Nana sighed. "Aw, come on, Zero- kun! You should've known me better than that! Or are you still mad at me?"

"That's not it." Zero murmured. "Vampires are all the same as one and every other of their kind, and that is: a potential threat to human kind that needs to be disposed of."

The coldness of the words Zero just said brought chills down her her spine and she shuddered at the meaning hidden under it.

"You mean... You will kill me if you have to?"

"..." Zero was silent for a moment, but then came the answer: "Yes."

Nana is in shock. _'This is not the same Zero I've known all those times ago. What happen to the sweet and caring Zero I've always loved and cared for?'_

"Even now." Hatred can be tasted on every syllable he let out. "I could kill you right now if you are planning to do anything funny, Nana."

"Oh, for goodness' sake!" Nana yelled out. "I'm just trying to give you this Valentine's chocolate, Zero! Give me a break, will ya?"

She turned around abruptly, making Zero almost blown a hole to her head.

"Valentine's chocolate?"

"Here!" Nana pushed the black and red paper bag to Zero's chest. "Enjoy it while you still can!"

Zero pushed the bag back to Nana. "I don't need it."

"What? After all the trouble I've been through that's all you have to say?"

"Mm- hmm."

"Ooh, no way, mister!" Nana pushed the bag back to Zero. "You're eating it wether you want to or not!"

"Why are you being so pushy all of a sudden?"

"Well you're the one acting so high and mighty!" Nana keeps a firm hold on the bag and pointed an index finger impolitely in front of Zero's face. "You think you're far too great to eat my chocolate? Well guess what? You're not! Eat it or I'll have to choke it down your throat!"

"That's not what I meant, Nana..."

"Who cares? Eat it."

"No, thank you."

"I won't stop until I hear a 'yes, thank you'!"

"Yes, thank you."

"Eat it!"

Zero sighed. "I've my job to do, Nana."

"It'll only take one minute!"

"Bye." Zero turned around and walked away from her.

"Stingy!" Nana followed just behind him.

"Whatever."

"Zero stingy! Grumpy! Naughty! Bitc-"

"What the hell?"

"EAT IT!"

"NO!"

"MEANIE!"

"Shut up!"

"You shut up!"

"No, you shut up!"

"You!"

"You!"

"You!"

"YOU!"

"Oh, for heaven's sake would you just please receive it, Zero?"

"Why should I?"

"Cause I want to apologize for this morning."

"Apologize?"

"Yeah, I'm really sorry for not telling you about me being a vampire."

"Really?"

"Mm- hmm... And Ta- chan said that Valentine's chocolate are given to the person you hold dear sincerely to make them happy, and, uh, accept your apology if you ever made an, um, accidental mistake to that said person."

"But in your case, it was intentional."

"No, nu- uh!" Nana shaked her head. "It's not my intention, it's just went on its own accord! Besides, you never asked!"

"Well, I couldn't even begin to think of what kind of logic escaped you when you're hiding your vampire identity from a group of children from a hunters' family you played with for a whole summer?"

"Don't ask me!"

Zero sighed. Before walking away further.

"Hey, wait up, Zero- kun!" Nana ran right after him. "You forgot your chocolate!"

XXX

Nana closed the door of the Moon Dorm slowly as she quietly sneaked in.

'_Yup, the coast is clear, next destination is room 207 on the second floor!'_

She made a few quick steps through the hallway and turned around a corner silently as she went.

_'Okay, so I ditched class right after I gave Zero my chocolate, but it's not really my fault, Yagari- sensei's lecture is soooo boring it could kill me if I stay for another five minutes! I do pity Ta- chan who looked lonely without me and not to mention, have to deal with all the ruckus in class!'_

"Oh, that's right..." Nana mumbled to herself.

'_Everyone in class are getting rigid due to the fact of the delicious smell of blood belong to a certain mortal lingering in the air, poor Ta- chan have to calm them down since Kaname- sama wasn't around... Speaking of which, where did Kaname- sama has gone to, anyway?'_

"Is he playing online games again?"

Nana climbed the flight of stairs toward the second floor before stopping dead in her tracks.

"What the-?"

A scent of fresh blood can be smelled from the other side of the dorm, making the vampire girl's fangs throbbed painfully.

"Isn't this..."

_'Isn't this the scent we smelled when we're in class? Such a mouth watering smell... It seems familiar, but where did I-? Where is it come from? How come it's coming from the direction of-'_

"Kaname- sama's room?"

Nana practicuraly jumped from the stairs and dashed to the direction of Kaname's dorm room.

_'Oh my God... The scent is indeed getting stronger! Did Kaname- sama brought this delectable mortal here to be his personal meal or something? How dare he didn't share it with me?'_

Finally descending upon the last door on the left that is Kaname's room, Nana can faintly hear the sound of two persons chatting quietly behind the craved mahogany wood.

At first, the idea of jumping in suddenly and startled the dorm master to death seems like a brilliant idea in the vampire girl's head, but afraid of getting reprimanded or punished the same way Aidou did, Nana decided to knock softly on the door.

"Come in." Kaname's voice was heard inside.

Nana opens the door and let herself in. "Ah! You have a guest in there!"

"Nana..." Tsukiyomi Yumi's face appears to greet her, as well as the overwhelming scent of blood emitting from the mortal's vulnerable state.

"Hi, Yumi- chan!" Nana tries to hide her thirst.

"Why are you here?" Kaname asked.

"I got bored in class." She tried to look innocent. "Besides the others got a little out of hand because of your blood, Yumi-chan."

"I'm sorry."

"Not your fault actually. It's really a sweet addictive scent. Anyway Kaname-sama, Ta-chan said that you don't have to worry cause he can handle it since you're busy."

"We're not... I'm..." Yumi stammered.

"Ha..ha.. No need to be embarrassed Yumi-chan, I know." Nana chuckled lightly. "Well you really need a rest, seems your wounds reopened again. You know your blood looks so delicious."

Her eyes started to glow red from hunger.

"Nana..." Kaname threatened.

"I'm just joking Yumi-chan. Kaname-sama, don't be like that. I'm not going to do anything with her." Her eyes turned into the usual amethyst color again. "Besides, I like to talk with Yumi-chan."

"Talk to me?" Yumi seems a bit surprised.

"Yes, do you mind?"

"No, it's okay. But you want it in private or...?"

"Well it's fine if Kaname-sama wants to hear it."

"I'll go to check Takuma." Kaname said.

He opened the door and closed it behind him. Just when Nana was sure that he has already go away, she looks to Yumi again.

"You must be confused about me and Zero-kun isn't it?"

"Hmm but I thought it's okay if you don't want to talk about it. Everyone sure to have some secret." she replied, smiling faintly.

_'Hmm, if you say so, but I think I will have to tell her if I wanna be friends with her, since...'_

Nana smirked.

_'Her blood is really interesting for a mortal like her...'_

"I know you really are that typical of a person. But I want to tell you because I want to become your friend, Yumi-chan. Do you mind?"

_'No wonder she is Kaname- sama's favourite...'_

"Become my friend? I don't mind at all but is that really okay? I'm just a mere human."

"Hmm it's okay Yumi-chan besides you're not that ordinary."

_'Your blood is.'_

"Huh?"

"Nah, it's nothing. You see, Zero and I are childhood friends. Both of us grew up together at least until that time. But even if we grown up together, Zero never know the fact that I'm a vampire."

"Why?"

"Because I hid it from him, he wouldn't be allowed to play with me if his family knew it." Nana pouted.

"But how could you hide it? How about the time when you're hungry for blood?"

"Well it's quite simple actually. Every time I got hungry, I'll go away from him to search my food. My nephew and my aunt always prepare the breakfast and lunch for me."

"I see, so you never want to bite Kiryuu-kun?"

'_Of course I have!'_

"Well I ever want to do that actually, but I just can't do that."

"Why?"

Nana stayed silent for a minute, unsure of what to say. She's trying to make friends with the interesting mortal, and now the interesting mortal has made her lost for words. Truly interesting indeed.

_'Hmm... What would a human girl say to a question like this? Oh, I know!'_

"I accidentally fell in love with him..." Nana answered cheerfully.

"You love Kiryuu-kun?" The surprise is clearly written all over Yumi's face.

"Yes I am..." _'Not' _"I love him and that's why I can't bite him... I don't want to bite the one that I loved without him willing to give it to me."

_'No, he's my friend. That's why I can't bite him, besides...'_

"You really loved him..."

'_If I bit him, he would leave me alone, wouldn't he?'_

"Isn't it same for you too, Yumi-chan?"

"Huh?"

"You see, I can tell that you have feelings for Kaname-sama."

Yumi blushed as she heard this word.

_'So cute.'_

"I...I- I'm not..."

"Hmm maybe you don't aware about your feeling now, but I'm sure you have feelings for him whether it's love or not. You just haven't realized it yet."

"...Yuuki loves him."

"I know, I can see that." Nana rolled her eyes.

"And he loves her too..."

"Maybe, but we don't know in what way, right?"

"It's in that way..I can see it."

"You know Yumi-chan? Maybe you're right about their feelings to each other but even if it is like that you can't just give up like this. At least you can try first, after all both you and Yuuki are free to compete."

"I don't know if I can..."

"Yumi-chan, you shouldn't give up yet, look at me, I've just gave Zero-kun a valentine chocolate even I should force him to take it from me but I managed to do it, so you also shouldn't give up yet." Nana grinned proudly.

"How could you made him take it?"

"Well I've followed him all day until he got irritated by me and take it so I can leave him." Her grin grew wider from the memory. "He even ate it in front of me to make me believe him."

"I'm not sure I can do it like you, Nana."

"Then don't, just do it your way."

"...Thank you, Nana."

"Anytime, Yumi-chan."

After that, the door opened and Kaname walked inside.

"I guess I should go back now or Yagari-sensei will just bark to me again. Bye, Yumi-chan."

"Bye Nana. Night."

With that, Nana left, murmuring a low 'excuse me, Kaname- sama' as she went. Closing the door behind her, she decided to have a little snack of Takuma's chocolates from the dorm's kitchen before she goes to sleep. A silent tone of 'My Bloody Valentine' hanging on the air behind her as she skipped towards her destination.

XXX

"Zero."

"Hm, Yuuki?"

"What's that?"

Yuuki pointed the small paper bag Zero is holding closely in his arms.

"Is that... What I think it is?"

"Um, what exactly are you thinking?"

Yuuki's eyes shined. "A Valentine's chocolate?"

"What!"

Yuuki approached Zero curiously, trying to have a peek at what is Zero trying to hide desperately.

"Yuuki, go away!"

"Did someone gave you that chocolate? Was it a girl?"

"Duh!"

"Oh, sorry." Yuuki grinned. "I've never thought that you would be so popular! Way to go, Zero!"

"Oh, please." Zero groaned. "It's just one chocolate, it's no big deal."

"What are you talking about? A Valentine's chocolate is given by a girl to a boy which required a great amount of courage and faith! If you get one of those, even if it's just one, surely you must mean something to the girl who gave it to you! Something, perhaps, immensely precious to her!" Yuuki blushed a deep red. "Kaname- sama..."

Zero missed what his childhood friend murmured at the end, but the long explanation managed to make him think.

_'Precious? Me? Am I precious to her? To Nana? ... Nah. If I WAS precious to her, then she wouldn't left me all those years ago, wouldn't she? And this so called Valentine's chocolate she gave me is probably just a formality for her or her way of making up what she did to me. Why does she needs to make up anything for me, anyway? Doesn't she know that everything wouldn't be the same as when we were just a little child? Everything has changed now, and it couldn't return to what it was once before. Not even when we want it so badly to the point of hating it.' _

Zero sighed tiredly as the exhaustion his body has endured due his job as a prefect has formed as a massive headache that's begging for some sleep.

"Zero? What's wrong?"

"I think I'll go to sleep now, Yuuki." He gets up from his seat on the sofa and turned around. "See you tomorrow."

"See ya."

Zero climbed the stairs toward the second floor of the Cross residence and headed to his room. The headache is pounding against his head and his eyes is trying hard not to fall asleep yet. Slowly, he opened the door and move inside, almost stumbling as he went.

After he is inside, he locked the door behind him and decided to have a quick shower before he goes to bed. But then he noticed that he is still holding the 'precious' paper bag which has been discussed before, which looks like it's begging for some affection, and so, he will have to finish it first then have a warm bath, and then he will finally be able to go to sleep.

_'Okay, let's get this over with.'_

He opened the bag and grabbed the chocolate inside which has already unwrapped and half eaten. He stares at it for a little while, gazing at the messy, half erased icing that should read: _2 Zero, From Nana_

_'Precious, huh?'_

Unintentionally memorizing the words and the winking skull symbol on the right side of the chocolate as he stares at it blanky.

_'More like she's trying to kill me or something...'_

Zero took a bite of the half shaped heart and absorbed the rich, powerful taste of the pure black chocolate solemnly. It's not like blood, certainly. Blood holds a more unique and overwhelming taste than chocolate, but still, it's close. While blood has the salty and iron like taste, pure black chocolate is sweet, yet bitter but still delicious indeed. Absolutely like love. Absolutely like how love should taste like.

"It's bittersweet." Zero murmured to himself. Completely unaware of how the red moon shines ever so beautifully behind his back.

**End of Act III**

**To be continued on Act III: Resonating sound of laughter in D minor**

**

* * *

**

Author's Note: YAWWWN... Okay, so I edited and posted this chapter at 12 a.m. and somehow, I'm not sure why, but my head is hurting like crazy and I got a little woozy all of a sudden. I really need to get more sleep. Um for those of you who are wondering, 'where's the scene where Yuuki gave Zero her chocolate?', well, I didn't put it in, since I read that part after I write this chapter and it didn't go quite well with what I originally planned, or maybe I was just too lazy to write it? Tee hee OR maybe because I was jealous of how Yuuki made Zero blushes sooo cutely by giving him her chocolate! Rawr! I wanna be the one who makes Zero blushes like that...!

Anyway, for those who read this story, I deeply apologize since I posted this chapter out so late, school is driving me crazy, I've got time on the holidays, but vacations got in the way and the my internet started acting up. I'm really sorry...

Please R & R and you will help a girl get over her stress!


End file.
